Avenger Charas
by AvengerScarlet
Summary: After a revenge plot against the Avengers fails, the Avengers are shrunk down to the size. To make matters worse, they are stuck in Easter eggs and surrounded by giant size kids with a lunatic god running around. How do they expect to get back to normal and stop that crazed god? And how can a couple of kids help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ah! Almost perfect, sorta," the multi-billionaire playboy, Tony Stark said. Today is the day where he proves that science fiction can be real. How would the world react when they found out that the Tony Stark had created a teleportation machine? It would show once again that Stark Industry can create anything.

He added a few more adjustments to the machine before stepping back and grinning. "You know? This may be the second greatest thing I ever created since the suit." He set down the wrench and went over to the keyboard the connected to the machine. "Now where should we teleport to…" He typed in the word Japan. "Ah, thats good." The screen gave a suggestion to which Japanese city to go to so he clicked the random button. He grinned once more at his amazing invention. "This deserve a drink."

He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. He gave himself a toast and drank half of the glass. 'I should probably get into my suit first before any of them get here. Yeah thats a good idea.' He then drank the rest of the scotch.

The elevator stopped at the main headquarters at the Avenger Towers. The first person to step out was Steve Rogers followed by Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint, and the twins: Pietro and Wanda. Steve looked around the room trying to locate the narcissistic.

"Where's Stark?" Steve asked, expecting for J.A.R.V.I.S. to reply. Instead Clint replied.

"Probably to create a big performance to show us his 'new invention'," Clint replied sarcastically. Steve knew Clint didn't want to be here, heck no one wanted to be here to witness whatever Stark has created. Though since Stark was part of the Avengers, Steve thought it would be a good idea to try and build a better relationship with him since it didn't go so well last time.

Steve sighed. "Stark? Stark where are you?"

"Right over here Cap!" Tony replied as he flied into the headquarters and stopped in front of the Avengers.

"Oh god," Clint muttered.

"Really nice for you all to be here and witness, probably the greatest thing since the invention of the wheel," Tony said.

"Get on with it, Tony," Natasha

"Get on with it, Tony," Natasha

"Fine, fine. Witness the most wonderful thing that ever happened since cable television," Tony began. Clint crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry Legolas, did you say something?"

"Hm? No, nothing."

"Good. Now where were I…oh yeah, I, Anthony Edward Stark, has created a teleporting machine, one the can easily teleport you anywhere it the world just by typing the location," Tony explained. "So now you don't have to be a mutant, no offense to the twins."

"None taken," Pietro replied.

"Or use magic, no offense Wanda. So, does anyone want to use it." No one said anything. "Well good, because I wasn't going to let you."

"Of course," Bruce muttered.

"May I ask, but if this do work-"

"It will."

Wanda continued. "If it did work, how would you come back?"

"I'll fly back," Tony answered.

"What's the point of this?" Steve asked.

"To teleport people. It's obviously in the name," Tony explained.

"But you could fly," Thor pointed out. "Why would you need to teleport?"

"It's not for me; it's for people who are too lazy to take a plane. Plus S.H.I.E.L.D. could use it to catch any 'person of interest' they have on their list."

"No offense, but I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. would want a teleporting machine. Especially if they don't know exactly where they be landing on. For all they know they could land on a bus or be cut in half or…" Banner trailed off. He figured Tony already get what he was saying: a teleporting machine isn't really safe.

"Way to make everything so tragic," Tony grumbled.

"Just pointing out the truth."

"No offense, but can we get over with this?" Clint asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Okay, calm down!" Tony walked into the machine. "I will see all in 8 hours or in Japan if you decide to join me."

"Japan?" Steve questioned. "You couldn't choose somewhere closer?"

"I never been to Japan."

"8 hours without Stark? That's seems fine by me," Clint said. Natasha smirked.

Tony ignored him. "Hey Capiscle, mind pressing the button?"

Steve blinked. He looked at the button. "Are you sure?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't, why would I had ask?"

Steve nodded. He went over to press the button till a loud boom came from the room. Steve whipped his head to where the sound had come from.

"Did anyone here that?"

"Is someone attacking us?" Wanda questioned.

"Just when I was about to show off my teleporter," Tony whispered under his breath. He stepped out the teleporter and put his helmet on. "I'll go check it-"

"I think we might already know who it is," Pietro pointed to a familiar Norse god standing in front of a broken window.

"Loki," Thor said sternly, gripping Mjolnir.

"Hello, brother," Loki greeted.

"Great, something to ruin my day," Clint muttered. He pulled out an arrow and aimed it steadily at the Norse Trickster.

"Couldn't you come another time?" Tony asked. "Like after I teleported."

"No offense Tony, but I doubt it would have worked," Natasha told him. She aimed both her guns at Loki.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Steve asked sternly, gripping the strap of his shield.

"I thought it be a nice idea to visit my own brother and his 'friends'," Loki said.

Thor threw his hammer at Loki. Loki was barely able to dodge it. He shot out a beam from his scepter, which Thor dodge. Wanda and Tony both shot out at blast at Loki. He crashed through the table, which made Tony cringed, and shot a blast at Wanda with the scepter. Wanda disintegrated it with her hex magic. Pietro took the chance to run and hit the god. Loki scowled. He shot a blast at Pietro. Naturally, Pietro dodge it and ran in front of the machine.

"Catch me if you can," Pietro mocked. Loki shot another blast at Pietro, who again dodge it. The blast hit the teleporting machine.

"My machine!" Tony shrieked.

"Pietro, what did you do?" Wanda snapped as everything in the room started shaking.

"Um, sorry?" Pietro apologized. Wanda frowned.

The room continued to shake and the teleporter started beeping. Tony looked at his invention in horror. The great invention he had worked hard on was now broken because of a lunatic god.

"You know I blame your brother on this," Tony told Thor.

Thor frowned at his brother. "What did you do brother?"

"I actually did nothing wrong.

If you're fast friend hadn't move this wouldn't be happening," Loki answered. He picked up his specter and stood up warily. "As much I would like to stay around, I think it may be my time to go."

"You're not going anywhere." Thor lodge towards his brother, attempting to grab him before the Trickster could poof himself off. The Trickster smirked as he was about to disappear away, but before he could escape a light engulfed the whole room. As the light went off, the room was empty. The teleporting machine had stop blinking. The words "Seiyo, Japan" appeared on the screen before the teleporter finally shut off.

* * *

**So how you guys like this so far? In case your wondering, this is inspired by MagnifiedSun's Egg Nation story. (Which can be found under Shugo Chara &amp; Hetalia crossover here on) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tony Stark &amp; Steve Rogers**

Tony Stark stirred. 'What happened?' he thought. He stretched out his arm, hitting his fist against something hard. He opened his eyes and only saw himself surrounded by darkness. Thankfully his armor turned on, filling the area with light. He placed his hand against the wall which felt smooth to him. He looked up and saw whatever he was in was roundish. He folded his arm and frowned.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony called. No answered. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Again no answer. 'Shit.' He placed his hand on the 'wall' that was blocking him. 'Time to bust myself out.' The wall spilt into two halves without Tony having to blast himself out of it. Tony raised an eyebrow confused. "How about that then."

He looked around his surroundings. None of the Avengers were anywhere near him. 'Well thanks for abandoning me guys.' Strangely enough J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't working meaning he was probably in deep trouble. He looked behind him to see exactly where he was stuck in. The roundish shaped building apparently was an egg. 'An egg? Seriously!?' The egg was red, the shade of his armor, with the armor design on it and his arc reactor in the center.

"Looks oddly like my armor," Tony said impressively. "Nice." He then around. He noticed something was odd about his surroundings. Everything was…bigger. The bench was 10x bigger than he was and the bushes were three times his size. There were also human there who were the size of giants. 'Either I shrunk or the world got bigger.' A person sat on the bench, nearly missing Tony. 'This is bad. Very bad.' He flew up from the ground, eye view from the girl.

"Hey!" Tony shouted. The girl seemed to have pink hair, which Tony believed she dyed and wearing what seems like a school uniform. The stereotypical Japanese school girl was ringing in his thoughts. He shivered seeing two ginormous amber eyes staring at him. "Uh, where am I particularly?"

"Japan," the girl replied.

Tony grinned. "I knew my teleportation machine worked!" He punched the air happily. "I am the best there is."

"Huh?" the girl raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I'm the best," Tony repeated. The girl nodded her head in understanding. "Oh one more thing, why am I a size of a my little pony toy?"

"What?" The girl looked more confused than she was before.

"My size," Tony reminded her making a motion to his height.

"Um..."

"Amu-chan, I don't believe his aware that his a Guardian Character," a tiny yellow figure whispered.

"That's possible?" the girl known as Amu asked.

"Guardian what?" Tony questioned. Amu looked at him.

"Guardian Character," the pink figure repeated jumping out of nowhere. Tony looked at her like was crazy.

The blue character flew to Tony. She extend her hand out. "I'm Miki and these are my sisters Ran and Su." She pointed to the other two figure behind her who waved at Tony. "And we're Amu's Guardian Characters, do you know what that is?"

Tony stared at her blankly. Judging by the weird look he gave her Miki sighed. She put her hand on her chin and thought about how to explain this to the confused character. "Ah well-"

"A Guardian Character's is someone's would-be self! Amu-chan wish to be more like her a true selves and the three of was born!" Ran explained.

"Yeah...I don't have an owner," Tony said. "Though I think I shrunk." He looked at his body. "Yep, definitely that."

"I doubt you can shrink in size," Amu pointed out. Tony raised an eyebrow then scoffed.

"Where I come from, we have aliens, people who can bend metal with their minds and crazed Gods." Amu eyes widen and Tony grinned. "And I'm a guy who built the first powered exoskeleton armor."

"Oh I know!" Miki exclaimed.

"You heard about me?"

"You're owner wanted to be Iron Man so that's how you came to be," Miki explained. Tony blinked. He took off his helmet, which disappeared and frowned at her.

"I am Iron Man! I'm Tony Stark!" Tony exclaimed. "Not some kid's dumb imagination."

Miki looked at Amu mimicking that he was cuckoo. Amu nodded, stood up and stretched. Tony stared at her, seeing what she was doing next.

"Miki, Ran, Su, let's go," Amu said, already started walking. Miki and Su nodded and followed. Ran waved at Tony goodbye and followed Amu also. Tony looked at them flabbergasted. Displeased, he flew past the group and stopped in front of the tall girl.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," Amu replied.

"And you're leaving me here?" Tony questioned.

"Yes." Tony blinked. "I can't help someone who doesn't believe they're a Guardian Character." She stepped around him and continued walking.

Tony continued to fly after her. "But, I have nowhere to go."

Amu stopped and turned to the tiny Avenger. "What do you want me to do? Being you home?"

Tony smiled.

"I can't believe I let him come to my home," Amu said, disbelieved that she brought the weird Character home with her. She had changed from her school clothes to her night clothes. Tony stepped out of his armor. He put the pieces next to his egg that appeared when he got there. He found out that he could fly without the armor which made him ten times happier. He sat down onto of Amu's pillow.

"Nice room you have here," Tony commented. "Reminds me of Wanda."

"Who's Wanda?" Miki asked. She was floating in front of him.

"One of my team members," Tony explained. He put a finger on his chin. "Now that I remember…where is everybody?"

The Guardian Characters and Amu looked at each other confused. They were starting to think that he's insane and that he think he's his own person.

"Who's this 'everybody' you're talking about?" Amu asked.

"The other Avengers," Tony said. "Capsicle, Thor, Banner, Legolas, Romanoff, the twins. I wonder if Fury is missing us…"

"Fury…?"

"Oh yeah, you're…10? You don't know about SHIELD."

"I'm 12 and can you stop acting weird?" Amu snapped.

"How is this acting weird?"

"You're acting like an adult."

"Aren't I an adult? Last time I checked I was."

"I-" Amu placed her hand on her head and massaged her temples. She couldn't find any will right now to argue with this character. Amu sighed and laid down on her bed, facing away from Tony. She pulled the covers over her and pretended to sleep.

Tony tilted his head confused. He noticed he was getting more confused more often since he became small. "You're going to sleep?" Amu said nothing. Tony frowned. He looked over to the other Guardian Characters who were all in their eggs, apparently asleep. Tony blinked. He crossed his arms. "Fine. I can tell when I'm not needed." He flew towards his eggs. It immediately divided in half and he went in. "See you all in the morning." The two egg shells closed.

Amu lifted her head from the sheets, her Guardian Characters cracked opened their eggs. They all looked at Tony, who was inside his egg.

"How am I going to explain this to everyone?" Amu mumbled. She rested her head back on the pillow as her Guardian Characters closed their eggs for sleep.

* * *

**Steve Rogers**

Steve Rogers opened his eyes as he slowly began to gain conscious. The only thing he saw was darkness. He pushed his hands out trying to feel anything. Luckily he did. The surface felt smooth and had a roundish shape to it. He figured he was probably was in a pod. The first thing he did next was to call out for his teammates.

"Avengers! Is anyone here?" No one answered. He tried again. "Avengers! Assemble!" Again nothing. 'Weird, that usually works.'

Steve then thought that his teammates where probably lost or it was just him that got lost. He tried to remember what happened before ending up here. 'There was Loki and an explosion. This means we were all hit by this explosion, Loki included. What was that machine Stark made again? Time Machine was it? Okay so explosion + time machine =…' His heart dropped. 'Damn.' His thoughts concluded that whatever Tony had put into the Time Machine meant that all the Avengers where there too. Though what didn't made sense is how he ended up encased in something. 'Well time to bust myself out.'

Steve bent down and looked for his shield. He grabbed what felt like his shield, which was, and smashed it against the smooth wall. It cracked. He tried again and the cracked grew bigger. He smashed the shield once more against the wall and light shined through. The wall broke in half and Steve walked of it. He turned around to see what he was stuck in which happened to be a…egg?

Steve cocked his head in confusion. He seen a lot of weird since he's been brought back to this century. Just when thought being in an alien attack was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him, nope, being in an egg was a lot weirder. Steve studied the egg. It was blue with stars around it and in the middle was a stripe that was red, white and blue. Cut in between the strip was his iconic shield.

"Whoever made this egg made it to resemble me," Steve said. He touched the egg. He noticed that the crack was gone and had gone back to a normal egg, as if nothing happened to it. He turned around. He grabbed his shield and knew he needed to start looking for his other teammates immediately. Steve then noticed something wrong. Really wrong. One for thing he was in someone's backyard as he could see a house miles away from him. Another thing, everything was bigger. He felt like the size of an ant. 'I guess I know how Scott feels'.

The first thing he thought was get to the house and improvise later. That is what Steve did. He headed towards the house, not knowing how long it would take by walking, he decided to run. By his given state he figured it would take a while to get there.

He took one deep breath and gripped his shield as he made it to the house.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me to update any of my stories. I was having a small writer's block and I promise to update them more since I'm almost done with school. Hopefully I can get more of my creative ideas back. **

**Also if anyone is wondering, Scott is Ant-Man (well the one in the MCU). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thor**

Thor felt himself slowly regain consciousness. His eyes slowly opened, seeing only darkness. He rubbed his eyes and squinted, still finding the place dark. He tilted his head, confused, and then frowned. He placed both hands in front of him and met a wall. The wall felt smooth like glass yet brittle. Thor reached out for his hammer through the darkness, but only met with another smooth wall. He frowned once again.

_'Loki...'_ Thor thought bitterly. Whatever caused this was definitely his brother's fault. He was seriously rethinking his relationship with his brother and wonder if he should even bother being generous to Loki again. He decided to use his brute strength next. He held up his fist and threw a punch at the wall. As his fist made contact with the wall, it broke into two and Thor flew out.

Thor landed on the ground with a thud. He rubbed his head and got up, dusting off the dirt on his armor. He looked around his surroundings. He was outside and noticed that he had fallen out of a tree. He looked up at the tree and found an egg nestled between the branches. He shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he could've possibly come out of that egg.

He stood up and held his hand upwards to the sky. "Mjolnir!" He cried, waiting for his hammer to come.

The egg split into two, like it did before, and Mjolnir came shooting right out of it, then immediately became whole. Thor gripped Mjolnir, energy surging through him. He used Mjolnir to fly him to the egg. He levitated in the air as he examined the egg. The design of the egg was based on him. The egg was red and had a silver metallic design similar to his armor. In the center of it was his hammer.

"Interesting," he said. "This person made this egg similar to me." He flew back down. He gripped his hammer and checked his surroundings again.

He was standing on a sidewalk. On one side from him there's a street, the other a fence leading to a house. The house was oddly huge and just noticed that the tree was large too. He noticed also that it was late afternoon and cars passed by him. Thor flew up to 6 ft. He was wondering why no one was paying any attention to him, just as a group of student walked right past him.

"Mortals!" He called. No one looked back. "It seems that I am invisible... and small."

He sighed and sat down on top of the gate. He set his hammer down and leaned against it. None of the Avengers were anywhere near him and he couldn't get far as the state he was in. Thor decided he should actually think about what to do before just jumping into things, he had a bad habit of doing that. Thor first thought about finding Loki and making him pay for what he did to him and the Avengers. Then thought about finding the other Avengers to regroup and then get Loki. Either way he'll still have a hard time getting anywhere.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked. Thor looked up. The voice wasn't familiar to him, neither was the girl that stood in front of him. The girl stared at him with big brown eyes. Her hair was also tied into two ponytails by two red ribbons.

Thor stood up and looked at the girl warily. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Yuiki Yaya, but my friends call my Yaya-chan!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Yaya-chan?" Thor questioned.

"Yaya, he doesn't look like he's from here," Pepe said from behind. Yaya looked over to her then back at Thor then nodded.

"You are right."

Thor stared at Pepe. He noticed how she was the same size as him compared to the girl who was gigantic.

"Who are you?"

"This is my Guardian Character, Pepe," Yaya explained. Thor looked at them. Yaya looked at him confused. "Don't you know what a Guardian Character is?"

"Not aware of them," Thor said.

"Whay really!? But you're a Guardian Character!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I am not a 'Guardian Character', I am Thor Odinson from Asgard," Thor explained.

"Did this guy get hit over the head or something, deschu?" Pepe whispered to Yaya. Yaya shrugged.

"Your name is Thor?" Thor nodded and grinned with pride. "Like the Avenger Thor?" Thor nodded again. Yaya gasped. "That means your owner wanted to be Thor! So you have Thor's powers, how cool!"

"I do not have an owner!" Thor snapped.

"But every Guardian Character has an owner, deschu," Pepe told him. "You have one too or else you wouldn't be here."

Thor scoffed and crossed his arms. "I not owned by anyone."

"Um Pepe," Yaya whispered to her. Pepe looked at her. "I think he's being serious."

Pepe looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't think he shrink in size, deschu. Even if he did he wouldn't be in Japan, deschu."

"Japan?" Thor questioned. He flew to the two girls. "What is Japan? Is it close to Manhattan?"

"Definitely not!" Yaya said. "It's thousands of miles away from Manhattan."

Thor felt his heart drop. This was bad. "Do you know a quick way to reach Manhattan?"

"A plane, but that's 13 hours from here and getting to the airport would take hours for you," Yaya explained. Thor sighed and floated back to the gate, sitting on it. "Don't worry; you're welcome to stay at my place until you're ready to leave."

"That may be the best," Thor replied. He grabbed his hammer. "It will be hard for me to reach my brother at this size."

"So you really are Thor!?" Yaya asked, astonished. Thor looked at her.

"I am Thor."

"The God of Thunder?" Thor nodded. Yaya grinned and squealed. "I met the God of Thunder!"

Thor raised an eyebrow confused. "I think we should go into your living quarters."

Yaya nodded in agreement, laughing nervously. "Sorry, I was fangirling."

"What is 'fangirling'," Thor questioned.

"Something I'll tell you when we get inside." Yaya opened the gate. "Let's go!" Thor nodded, following behind the strangely energetic child.

* * *

**Bruce Banner**

"What the?" Bruce muttered as he noticed he was surrounded by darkness. He was lying against something smooth and round. He stood up and reached what was in front of him. It was another wall, well what felt like a wall to him. Bruce took two deep breaths. Whatever prison Loki put him in was pretty small and turning into the Hulk wasn't a good idea to get out. He seriously hates Loki now.

"Cap!" he called, only hearing his voice echo through the hollow prison. "Stark! Thor! Barton." He sighed. "Anyone."

He sighed once more and leaned against the wall. A crack slowly form and spilt into two. Bruce fell out of his "so-called-prison". The first thing Bruce noticed was that he was in a bedroom and that he was lying on a wooden dresser. Next thing he noticed was a pair of gigantic green eyes staring down at him.

"Gah!" Bruce jumped back, hitting against the egg. He turned and looked at the egg. "What the..."

The egg was spilt into two colors, green and purple. He was facing the side where the two colors met. He walked to the green side and saw purple trousers, and the purple side with the gamma radiation sign.

"Weird," he mumbled. Bruce turned back to the person watching him. The person had a young face, indicating he was boy, and had oddly colored green hair that seems natural. The boy also wore glasses and looked Japanese. "Am I in Japan?"

The boy nodded. He sat back on the edge of his bed and pushed up his glasses. "It seems that you're not my Guardian Character."

Bruce gave him a look. "Guardian Character?"

"Interesting...a Guardian Character who's not aware that they're a Guardian Character," the boy muttered. A small figure, the same size as Bruce, appeared behind the boy and nodded in agreement. The figure resembled a mini green samurai. "You also look familiar. Are you a scientist?"

"Um...Yes?" he replied with uncertainty.

"You don't seem certain."

"I'm still am, but I just had one bad experiment that kind of changed my life," Bruce explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked back at the boy. "Anyway...what's your name?"

"Sanjou Kairi."

Bruce held out his hand. "Bruce Banner." Then realized the boy couldn't shake his hand because of his given size.

"Dr. Bruce Banner?" Kairi questioned.

"Uh...yeah?"

"So your owner wanted to be Bruce Banner...definitely something I have no interest in."

"Owner?" Bruce questioned. "You know I'm actually interesting, right?"

"I'm aware, I just don't have an interest of becoming a scientist or-"

"A big green rampaging monster?" Bruce replied.

Kairi nodded. "No offense."

"None taken," he breathed. He glanced over to the green samurai floating next to Kairi. He held out his hand to the samurai. "Hello."

The samurai stared at him curiously. He then floated down to Bruce and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I didn't get your name."

"Musashi, Kairi's Guardian Character," Musashi answered.

"Guardian Character?" Bruce questioned. Musashi nodded.

"You seem confused. Do you not know what a Guardian Character is?" Musashi asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Should I?"

Musashi floated back, near the boy's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't know what a 'Guardian Character' is?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Is this possible for a Guardian Character to forget who he is?" Kairi whispered.

Musashi shrugged. "It's unheard of, but he seems like a rare case."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Bruce told them. They looked at him.

"Sorry, this is just..."

"Unusual? Rare? Bizarre?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes," Kairi said.

Bruce sighed and leaned against his egg. "You know, I've been through enough crazy stuff today so I think I'm going to rest, okay?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Even though you were in your egg for a while, you want to go to sleep?"

"That wasn't sleeping! That was being unconscious and not knowing what the hell is going on!" Bruce snapped. "Wait- Sorry, you're 8, pardon the language...and the anger."

"11," Kairi corrected.

"Sorry, you look young," Bruce replied. Suddenly he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He slid against his egg and felt his eyes droop. "Mind if I stay and rest here for a while?"

"I don't mind."

"Thanks," he muttered before being swallowed up by his eggs.

Kairi stared at the egg before sighing and sitting on the edge of his bed. He was deep in thought.

"Something wrong, Kairi?" Musashi asked.

He shook his head. "Not big, just wondering if this is possible for a Guardian Character to forget who they are."

Musashi shrugged. "Like I said before, it's rare and I'm not completely sure if this can actually happen."

Kairi nodded. "So he might not be an actual Guardian Character?"

"He does have a different aura."

Kairi ndded again. He then sighed and lay back on his bed. He wonders how he'll explain this to the other Guardians.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner. Still dealing with Writer's Block. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Captain America**

Steve climbed on top of the step. He climbed one more before finally make it to the backdoor of the house. Even though this was technically illegal, entering a house without anyone's permission, he knew he needed help. If he explained himself properly, it shouldn't be a big issue. Then he remembered the size he was stuck as. How could anyone possibly see him? He'll probably be squashed. Steve took a deep breath. 'You got this, you're Captain America.'

Steve walled closer to the backdoor. He looked up at the handle. 'Maybe if I...no. I still wouldn't be able to get it opened.' From the clear door he could see lights flashing. 'Probably from a TV.' It gave him an idea. He knocked on the door, hoping someone would be able to hear him.

After a while, he placed his shield on the door and knocked on his shield, creating a much louder sound. Steve could hear the TV volume lower down. He continued on knocking. Steve then heard footsteps coming towards the door. He stepped a couple of feet (very tiny of course) back. The door slipped opened and a boy came out. The boy looked younger, almost at his early teens, and had blonde hair and strange violet eyes. The boy looked around.

"Hey!" Steve called out. "Over here solider!"

The boy blinked and looked down. Steve was taken back, surprised that the boy could hear him.

"Look, I'm lost and I was hoping-"

The boy picked him up and placed Steve on his palm. Steve carefully steadied himself. A small figure flew to Steve. Strangely, the figure was the same height as him and was dressed as a king with purple hair and purple eyes.

"Who is this?" the small king asked.

Steve cleared his throat. "Steve Rogers." He held out his hand. The small king simply huffed and looked away, his arms crossed.

"Hi," the boy greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Steve shrugged. "That I'm not sure. I'm looking for the rest of my teammates."

"Your teammates?" the boy questioned.

"Yes."

"You have a team?"

"Yes. We call ourselves the Avengers." The boy looked at him confused. "Never heard of the Avengers?" The boy shook his head. "Where am I exactly?"

"Seiyo, Japan."

"Year?"

"2015."

Steve sighed with relief. From what the others had said, Japan and America have a great relationship with one another after the end of World War 2. He paid attention back to the boy. "Do you mind if I stay in this house for the night?"

"I don't mind."

"Tadase, are you sure of this?" the small king asked the boy.

Tadase looked at him curiously. "Hm? He seems lost."

"He shouldn't be with another Guardian Bearer. He should be looking for his owner," the figure told him.

"I don't have an owner, I'm my own person," Steve told them. They both looked at him. He placed his shield behind him. "And what is this 'Guardian Bearer'?"

The small king flew to Steve. "Do you know who your owner is?"

"I don't have one."

"Are you a Guardian Character?"

"What?"

The small king stared at him for a while. He searched to see if Steve was lying or was actual serious. Steve's expression was the latter. The small king let out a breath. "This is unusual. You've must have hit your head."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't recall ever doing that. I'm also guessing you're a 'Guardian Character' right?"

The small king nodded. "Just like you. Unless you magically shrink which I doubt is possibly."

"Kiseki!" Tadase warned. Kiseki frowned and flew back to Tadase's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay son," Steve replied. "If you don't mind, can I rest now? It's been a long walk." He glanced over his shoulder.

Tadase nodded. "Right." Tadase walked back inside his house, and slid the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Black Widow**

Natasha groaned groggily. She opened her eyes, only meeting darkness. Her first thought was that she was dead, slowly waiting for the bright light that everyone say they see. Though she noticed, how could she be dead if she could feel whatever the hell was in front of her. She gritted her teeth. 'It's okay Natasha, you broken out of Serbian prison before, this shouldn't be too hard.' She elbowed the wall as hard as she can. The impact bounced off the wall. She fell back, hitting against another wall.

Natasha stood up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She tried to recall what happened before appearing in this prison. Natasha remembered being invited to Stark Towers, Tony showing the Avengers his latest invention and-. Her eyes snapped opened.

"Loki..." she snarled. It was enough that stupid god had invaded New York and enslaved her friend, now this? She sighed. 'Stay calm.'

Natasha looked straight at the wall, determined to break free and find the others. 'Don't be dead guys, okay?' She placed her ear against the wall. It was silent at first then she heard a sound. It sounded like the engine of a car starting up. Natasha heart fluttered. Whatever had happened, she was outside, and near civilization too. Natasha took three stepped backwards and placed her elbow on the wall, using her other hand as support. 'One...' She slammed her elbow. Nothing. 'Two.' *Crack*. She smirked. 'Three!'

Good news, she was out. Unexpectedly, she flew right out of her prison and landed outside. Bad news, she was tiny. Yep, Natasha Romansoff was the size of an ant. She cocked her head. 'Wha...?'

The sound of the car engine was roaring in her ear. Natasha clasped her hands over her ears and winced slightly. The smell of smoke and oil was foul. She put her hand down and looked around her surroundings. Behind her was a house, a gigantic one of course, and she seemed to be in someone's front yard, standing on the warm concrete.

Natasha looked at the car. Inside the car was a Japanese woman, around her early 30s, dressed in a business suit. Her expression looked pained as if she wanted to get out of the driveway. 'No real threat here.' She turned around to examine the gigantic house. It looked like a regular suburban house, nothing too menacing. Though looks can be deceiving.

"Rima!" the woman from the car yelled. Natasha whipped her head towards the lady. The woman's head was sticking out of the car as she yelled again, "Rima! Hurry up!"

"Rima?" Natasha questioned.

"Coming mama!" the daughter yelled back as she came out of the front door. The girl was wearing a school uniform and clutching a brown bag in her hand. She rushed over to the car.

Something caught Natasha's eyes. There was a red blur hidden under the girl's blond hair. Natasha's eyes widen. The red blur was a human, well it looked human and a tiny one at that. It seemed like the same size Natasha is right now. The red small human glance over to the ground and noticed Natasha. Its eyes widen and mouth opened in surprise.

The red human whispered something in the girl's ear and pointed at Natasha. Natasha gulped. She's been spotted. The girl stopped and looked at the ground. Natasha placed her hand on her holster; luckily she still had her gun with her...just smaller. The girl kneeled down and stared at Natasha. Her big brown eyes giving Natasha the creeps, but she didn't let her guard down.

"Guardian Character?" the girl mumbled.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Guardian Character?" she repeated.

The red human flew down to Natasha, floating in front of her with a curious look on her face. Natasha stared at her, curious also. The red human grinned.

"Hi," she put her hand out.

Natasha used her other hand and shook it. "Hi."

"Rima!" the woman called out again.

"One second mama!" Rima said. She whispered to the red human. "Kusukusu, we have to go."

Kusukusu looked at her then back at Natasha. "Okay." She flew up to Rima's shoulder and sat down. Rima picked up Natasha. Natasha gripped her gun and pointed it at Rima's face. Rima blinked.

"Hm?"

"S-Sorry," Natasha put her gun back in her holster. "Natural habit."

Rima nodded. She didn't say anything else, just placed Natasha on her other shoulder. Natasha made sure to grip the girl's jacket. Rima stood up and walked into the car.

The woman glanced over to the front view mirror. "What took you so long?"

"I accidentally dropped something, mama," Rima replied.

The woman sighed and faced forward, driving out of the driveway and into the road. Kusukusu flew from Rima's shoulder and flew to Natasha. She smiled.

"Hello!"

Natasha stared. "Hi."

"My name's Kusukusu, Rima's Guardian Character," Kusukusu explained. "Who are you?"

"Natasha," she replied. There was no point of lying. "Anyway, what's a Guardian Character, I keep hearing that."

Kusukusu cocked her head. "You don't know what a Guardian Character is?" Kusukusu questioned. Natasha shook her head. Kusukusu giggled. "We'll explian later." Then flew back to Rima's shoulder. Natasha sighed. That didn't give her the answer she was looking for. She'll have to pester for the answer later.

Natasha looked at the window, seeing school children walking. She then looked at the front window and saw a school.

"Where going in here?" Natasha asked.

Suddenly, the car pulled to a stopped. Natasha tumbled off the girl's shoulder. She shut her eyes, preparing for her unpleasant death. She expected to become a mini human pancake, but instead she didn't hit the ground. Natasha opened one eye and found herself floating. She blinked.

"Are you okay?" Kusukusu asked. She flew to Natasha and helped her position herself upward.

Natasha nodded. "Yeah. This is just...new."

Kusukusu stared then shrugged. She held out her hand. "I can help."

Natasha took it. Kusukusu assisted her with flying and both exited the car together along with Rima. Natasha slowly got the hand of it. Whatever happened to her made it easier for her to fly and she didn't mind it one bit. 'If only I had to ability when I was bigger.'

She followed Kusukusu and Rima to the bathroom. Apparently school hasn't started yet. Natasha observed carefully. No other person was here.

"Are you my Guardian Character?" Rima asked.

Natasha looked at her. "I don't know what that is."

"You sure?" Rima asked. Natasha nodded. "Okay." Rima shrugged and headed to the door. "Let's go then."

Natasha stared at her confused. A random girl who had no idea who she is didn't bother to ask any further questions. "You don't care do you?"

Rima shook her head. "No, not really. You could leave if you want, don't have to stay with me."

"I'll stay. I'm not really sure where I am and you seem safe to be with," Natasha said.

"Seiyo, Japan. You're in a elementary school called Seiyo Academy," Rima explained.

"Nice to know." Rima opened the door, Kusukusu followed her out. Natasha quickly flew through the cracked before it shut behind her.

* * *

**Tony Stark**

"I don't see why I have to go to some stupid elementary school," Tony huffed. He was in his regular clothes as he left his armor piece back inside his egg. He levitated over Amu's desk, crossing his arms. "I should've left in the morning."

"If you had left you wouldn't have any place to go," Amu said. "Plus it's not even that bad."

"No offense, but how is a bunch of elementary kids are going to help me?" Tony questioned.

"Who else do you have?" Amu asked.

"True..." Tony looked over to the door. A petite blond girl walked in. Apparently she was the last one to came in because the teacher entered the classroom and shut the door. He squinted as he saw two small figures floating behind her. One dressed as a clown and one that look similar to... "Nat!?"

One of the small figures stopped, looked around, and then continued on following the girl.

"Natasha?" Tony murmured. "Hey! What are you doing?" He squirmed between Amu's grasped as she suddenly grabbed him and shoved him into her bag. "What are you doing!?"

"I can't have you running around," Amu whispered.

Tony was quickly shoved into his egg. He was now stuck in the dark with only his thoughts to keep him occupied. He frowned and grumbled to himself about being cooped up in an egg. He wondered about the Avengers, if they were all the same size as him. Then wondered about Natasha, if that was actually her. He clung to that idea. Hopefully everyone was in this school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Class was over or at least what Steve thought as he heard a loud bell and the sounds of students rushing out of the room. He spent most of his time thinking in the egg. Where's the others? How did this happened? Where is Loki? Will SHIELD be worried? Would Sam freak out? Those thoughts troubled him. He couldn't go and solve his questions without leaving the egg. His best bet was sticking around with Tadase before planning what to do next. For an odd reason, he trusts this kid. Maybe because he looked similar to Steve's younger self.

Steve's egg rolled over. He was moving. Well Tadase was moving to somewhere. Steve could hear Tadase talking to someone. It sounded like a girl then followed another girl's voice. Most of the conversation was muffled, but Steve strained himself to hear part of it. The only names he got was 'Mashiro-san' ans 'Hinamori-san'. _'Could they see me too? Maybe they can help answer some of my question.'_

He placed before hands on the egg shell. The first time he got out by accident. He tried focusing on breaking the egg shell. He thought of there being a telepathic connection to him and the egg that was listen to his command if he concentrates.

The sudden movement of Tadase, jerked the egg back. Steve hit against the eggs wall. He cursed to himself, frowning about the event that just happened.

"Maybe I'll just wait until he sits down," he muttered.

* * *

For some reason, this wasn't the average thing to happen to Clint Barton. All he could remember before being stuck in a egg was a flash. It all started with Loki trying to take out his revenge on them, but failing miserably. If it had ended right there Clint could have gone about his usually days without any lunatic gods going off. But no. Stark just had to try and built a teleporter, which everyone knew couldn't happen unless you were a mutant, and he failed miserably too. Again if it ended there then everything would be fine. But then again no. The universe just wanted Clint to suffer more and had him shrunk to the size of an action figure and stuff him in a egg. An egg for Pete's sake! To make matters worse he's stuck in a school with giant size kids everywhere not knowing that he was on the floor where he could easily be squished like a bug.

Clint sighed after his mini rant in his head (pun not intended). He didn't expect for any of this to happen to him. Especially after battling an alien army and a crazed god. He imagines that said god probably running off trying to take over Earth without anyone there to stop him. _'Though he was still in that room when that teleporter went haywire…so he probably shrunk too. Yeah let's just hope that.'_ He walked backwards to avoid any kids to step on him. The crowd grew less and less. He looked back at the egg.

"You know? Just really bring out my taste," Clint said with a satisfying grin. The egg was purple, like his attire, with a bow and arrow design and a quiver fill with arrows next to it. He glanced over his should, seeing the hallway empty. He grinned.

"Not sure if I should leave this here," Clint mumbled, glancing at the egg. He searched to see if there was a place to hid it, where no one would bother it. Then he spotted the top of the window sill. "Good enough."

He pulled out an arrow, one that had a wire connected to it. He took out a rope (don't ask how he got it) and tied it to the egg and a part of it to himself. He aimed the arrow at the top of the sill and let go. He flew up on top of the sill, while grabbing, well trying to, the egg. He set the egg properly on the window and untied himself from the egg. He took that part of the rope and tied it to the arrow.

"Hopefully that would stay," Clint said. He then looked down to the floor. He put his finger to the earpiece. "Anyone there." No answer. "Of course not." 'Not sure if its a smart idea or not to leave.'

Clint took out another arrow and aimed it to the ground_. 'I better off searching for the others instead of being stranded here.' He let go of the arrow, flying him down to the ground. 'The ground is softer than I remember it to be'._ He kicked the "ground" then realized it was a ground.

"Um…hello?" a voice questioned. Clint looked to see a face, a face 10 times bigger than his. The face belong to a boy with purple hair. The boy picked up Clint by the shirt, lifted him from his shoulder and set him down of his other hand. "Did you lose your owner?"

"Own-" He pulled out his arrow and aimed it between the boy's nose. "Don't want to hurt you, but tell me who you are?"

"An archer guardian character?" the boy whispered. 'What the hell?'

"Last warning."

"Sorry," the boy mumbled. The boy dropped his hand.

"Wait!" Clint winced, expecting to hit the ground and suffer a terrible fate, but it never happened. He looked down to see himself floating. "What the?" He pointed the arrow at the boy again. "What did you do to me!?"

"Nagihiko, I don't think he knows his a Guardian Character," a chibi-like purple haired girl whispered in the boy's, who's name appears to be Nagihiko, said.

"Uh, what does she mean as Guardian Character?" Clint asked. 'This is getting really weird now.'

"It's what you are," another purple haired chibi retorted, this time a boy.

"So have two of those?" Clint asked Nagihiko. Nagihiko nodded, still confused how a Guardian Character didn't know what he were.

"May I ask, what is your name?" Nagihiko asked. Clint started at the boy for awhile then replied,"Clint Barton." 'This kid doesn't seem dangerous, but I should still be wary.'

"Clint Barton?" Nagihiko questioned. _'Sounds strangely similar._' "By any chance are you based on the Avenger, Hawkeye?"

"How do you- No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 'Since when S.H.I.E.L.D. let my name out to the public? They should only know Cap's and Tony's.' He cleared his throat. "By any chance do you know where I am?"

"Seiyo. Japan," Nagihiko replied. Clint breathed sharply. _'Shit. The teleporter did work...'_

"Do you have any idea how I can get back to New York?" Clint asked. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow before shaking his head 'no'.

"You could fly there, but that won't end up nicely," the purple chibi girl told him, smiling at Clint sweetly.

"No kidding kiddo," Clint replied. He sighed. _'I swear if I ever find Tony I'm going to kill him.'_ "So I'm stuck here then?"

"Is your owner in New York?" Nagihiko asked.

"I guess you can say that," Clint answered unsure of himself. 'So that would mean he's owner probably moved to New York and judging by how Clint look his probably American' Nagihiko thought.

"If you want I could take you in before you try and look for your owner," Nagihiko told Clint. Clint looked at him. Was this kid serious? Clint considered saying no, but betting on the others probably had teleported to the same area.

"Sure. Just need you to get that for me and we head on home." Clint pointed to the egg he had emerged from, which was still placed on the window sill. "Able to get that?"

"How did you…" Nagihiko trailed off.

Clint held up his arrow and grinned. "With this. Don't ever estimate the bow and arrow. Now would you mind get the for me?"

Nagihiko nodded and walked to to the window. He reached for the egg and pulled it down. He put the egg in his pocket. "Ready?" he questioned. Clint nodded. Clint flew over and sat on Nagihiko's shoulder. The purple chibi girl went back into her egg and went into Nagihiko's other pocket. Clint's eyes widen.

"How she do that?"

"Every Guardian Character can do that," Rhythm explained. Clint looked at Rhythm like he was crazy. "You need a lot of explaining don't ya?" Clint shrugged and laid down on Nagihiko's shoulder. _'This guy might really be hopeless.'_

* * *

Nagihiko stopped at a glass building. Clint raised an eyebrow. 'This is the weirdest house I ever seen.'

"Uh…do you live here?" Clint asked.

"No, sorry I have a Guardians meeting to go to, it won't be long though," Nagihiko answered. Nagihiko entered the glass building where the insides had bushes and flowers in it. In the center of all this was a table with five other kids there.

"What a small group," Clint mumbled. Clint flew off of Nagihiko's shoulder and flew behind him. _'Hey, I'm actually getting used to this flying thing.'_

Rhythm and Temari decided to accompanied Clint.

"So are there more of you guys?" Clint asked.

"Yes. You'll soon them quite soon," Temari replied.


End file.
